Shameless
by rainbow4imagination
Summary: Arizona is the new English teacher at SGMW High. Callie is a defiant student who can't seem to find her way. What happens when the two meet? Can Arizona help Callie discover herself, or will she risk everything..for nothing? Rating may change.


**Hey guys! I am aware that I still have unfinished stories, but I just HAD to start this one. I will warn you that this first chapter isn't super intense or fun-filled. It is kind of an introduction. I promise it gets better, so don't be giving up right away! Happy readingXx**

* * *

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Arizona stood tall and gave a warm smile to the woman addressing her. "I'm here to see Richard Webber." A small black woman stepped closer and extended a hand, "Miranda Bailey, Vice Principal here at Seattle Grace-Mercy West High. Principal Webber is dealing with a student at the moment, but I'll lead you to his office." Arizona took the woman's hand before following her into a spacious office, grants and degrees hanging all over the four walls. A moment later a fired up young woman basically kicked open the door, a look of annoyance clear on her face. Arizona shrunk to a corner and watched the girl slink in, a tall, white-haired man walking in after her.

"This is the third time you have disrupted a class in two days! What is your problem? Do you have any respect for your fellow peers?" The Latina gave the man a defying look, basically saying 'what do you think?'. She turned around and locked eyes with Arizona.

'_What beautiful eyes…' _

She was snapped out of her trance when the man followed the Latina's gaze and called out to her cheerfully.

"Ah, Ms. Robbins! Welcome to Seattle Grace-Mercy West! I'm sorry for this little…interruption." He stuck out his hand and plastered a big smile on his face. She took his hand and gave him one of her top smiles back. "It's great to be here…. This is one of the top schools in all of Washington. I had to have it." He gave a hearty laugh before releasing her hand.

* * *

**Soooooo? Reviews will keep things movin' faster :) again, remember this is just kind of an introduction. It will get sooo much more fun! Enter Callie ;) stay tuned and keep readingXx**

"Well….there's no need for me to stick around. I have class to get to, right Principal Webber?" Arizona's attention was turned again to the Latina and she couldn't help but stare. The smooth look of her skin was entrancing and her full, plump lips looked so inviting. She tore her eyes away from the woman to see the man's reaction. He sighed and shook his head, before grunting a reply and leading her out the office. He came back and turned to Miranda. "Bailey, make sure she actually goes to class…the _right_ class, mind you. She should be in History." The short woman nodded her head and strutted out with a clear purpose: track down the troublemaker. Arizona smiled to herself as she watched the woman leave.

"So, Arizona, you ready to check out your classroom?" Arizona looked excitedly and nodded with enthusiasm. She had been looking forward to seeing her room for weeks. The blonde had pictured how she would set it up—every color, size, and location all thought of in the process. As they walked down the halls, Arizona took in everything. The lockers were huge—lined every other one being the two school colors: Blue and silver. She took in every kid and adult that roamed the halls, holding in a laugh as they passed Miranda fighting with the very same Latina she had seen earlier. A tall man with salt and pepper hair approached them, eyes roaming over her body. Arizona felt uncomfortable as the man checked her out—who was he?

"Mr. Sloan! What can I do for you?" The man pulled his eyes away from the blonde and looked at Webber.

"I just came to tell you the coffee machine is broken….again. I don't know about you, sir, but I like to get some coffee in my system whenever I can as a teacher. These kids will be the death of me!" He shook his head dramatically and then looked up with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll take a look at it, Sloan. Oh, pardon my manners, Mr. Sloan, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Mark Sloan."

Arizona stuck out her hand and plastered on a huge smile—a bit too intense, really. "Hi, Mark. I'm sorry about Mr. Kinley… I guess the students were really the death of _him_."

Mark looked taken aback for a moment before grabbing her hand and plastering on a scary smile, also. "Me and Kinley weren't close… no need to be sorry. As for his death… well, that might be because you guys are studying poetry. English is a snore, that's probably what really killed him."

Arizona narrowed her eyes and quickly jerked away her hand. "And what subject do you teach, Mr. English-is-a-snore?"

The man still had on his smile as he stepped closer to the blonde. "I teach Chemistry," he replied. He gave her a wink before acknowledging the Principal again and heading off in the opposite direction. He suddenly stopped and turned back to face the other two. "By the way, Miranda looks like she could use some help with that feisty senior… just sayin'!" With that he turned around and continued down the hall until he was out of sight.

Arizona set her jaw and flared her nostrils. If there were any man to dislike with a strong passion…it would be Mark Sloan. Webber turned to her and obviously noticed her change in mood. "Arizona, I am really sorry about that. I promise you, he is a much better teacher. I don't think you'll be having to work with him any time soon…. He tends to stick with the Juniors. You work with Seniors more, yes?" Arizona sighed deeply and nodded. She followed the man as he continued down the hall. They stopped in front of a wooden door with a small plaque to the right of it that read: _'English 11/12'_ Arizona's smile was back and began to fidgit with anticipation.

"Is this my room, sir?"

The older man looked down at her and laughed lightly. "Yes, Arizona, this is your room. I'll leave you to get used to your surroundings. School will be out in about half an hour, so then you can come to the break room. I'll come and get you."

Arizona nodded eagerly and waved good-bye to the Principal. She smiled even bigger now that she was alone and slowly turned the knob to her new classroom. Would it be big? What if it was filled with posters of the dumb writs? Well, it _was_ her room now…she could simply take them down.

The blonde finally opened the door—along with her eyes, which had closed somewhere in between turning the knob and the door finally opening. Her breath hitched as she took in her surroundings. The room was amazing! There were, indeed, posters everywhere, but they were of some of her favorite authors and writers. There were shelves and shelves of different books—ranging from classic novels to volumes of America's best poetry. This room was everything Arizona had ever dreamed of, and now… it was hers. She walked farther into the room to stand by a large, mahogany desk. She slid the drawers open with ease and marvelled at all the stuff that had been left there: unopened packs of red and black pens; teacher's guides to the assigned literature for the year; a list of good and bad students; rules to follow in the classroom. Though she had never met this Kinley man, Arizona felt like she would have enjoyed his company. Of course, now, it was her turn to fill these drawers and put up posters….now, she was in charge.

Before she knew it, Arizona looked to see Richard Webber standing in the doorway, smiling at her. "It looks like you've really become comfortable. I take it you like the room?" He gave a hearty laugh as the blonde nodded her head, a big smile gracing her face. "Well that's just wonderful! Now, it's time to meet your fellow staff members. Don't worry….most of them aren't nearly as, uh, forward as Sloan. Ready?" Arizona nodded and followed, butterflies starting to form in her stomach. In a way, this felt just like the first day of school. As they approached the break room, the blonde felt as if she would be entering a classroom full of kids she didn't know. She was nervous, that was for sure. As the older man opened the door and entered, Arizona stopped; she needed to take a deep breath and make sure she didn't have any reason to act stupid. She could do this; she had worked at a snooty private school, for God's sake!

Arizona followed the Principal in and took in her surroundings. There were people everywhere: on the couch, in chairs, standing by a refrigerator. They all seemed to be either worn out or relieved the day was done. As her eyes scanned, movement caught her attention. A thin blonde was waving at her and beckoning her to come over. She hesitated a moment before deciding she needed to make friends ASAP. As she approached, the tall blonde's face lit up and a small smile graced her lips.

"Hi there, I'm Teddy Altman! You must be Kinley's replacement!" Arizona nodded and smiled back.

"Yes, I guess so! I'm Arizona Robbins, it's very nice to meet you. So what subject do you teach?" The blonde took a sip from her mug before replying

"I am the Phy Ed teacher…. I sub in for Sloan occasionally, as well."

Arizona ignored the fact the name Sloan was mentioned and continued: "Wow, cool! I was a part-time Phy Ed teacher at my old school! If you ever needed a sub, I would be more than happy to help you out!"

Suddenly the smaller blonde was pulled into a tight and slightly awkward embrace. "Oh, Arizona, thank you! That is so sweet of you! I think you and I could become great friends! C'mon….let's go introduce you to the others!"

Arizona let herself be dragged around by her new friend. Her smile was genuine the whole time. Knowing she had at least one friend in this school was enough for her; it made her feel strong and confident. She was ready to take on her new school, career, and students.


End file.
